The True Army Rises
by The Dragon-wolf Omega
Summary: Chapter 3: Side Scrolling. Going one direction while jumping. Pretty basic...if you don't have Vertigo. As well, your enemies are watching...or walking in front. A story of 20 Worlds in the way of an invasion. OCs needed, see chapter 1. Disclaim.
1. East City Breifing

It has begun. I will finally start this fic after many weeks of homework. This is a story that, even though I think someone else has already taken the idea of making themselves evil, I will use the idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, or any of the character's and games. I also don't own many of the OC's in this story.

The True Army Rises

Part 1: Chapter 1: Eastern River City Briefing

"It has been 3 Years since the Subspace Army was defeated by those group of fighters," a figure spoke from the darkness of everyone's (That means you) vision.

"That is correct William," a low feminine voice responded as the room lit up, "and Tabuu was slain along with a large portion of Subspace."

"Those fools thought they destroyed all of Subspace and our Primids," a happier female's voice now spoke as the light dimmed little by little.

"Shows what little minds mortals have," the low voice said as the place became more visible, "always wanting to go ahead, not thinking about anyone left behind in their haste."

"Correct," the male spoke up as we can almost make out everything in the room, "That is why you gathered us for many centuries."

Before anyone could answer, we could finally see that…

…that Subspace still existed! Everything was still here, the creepy background, the dull plain Platforms of metal, and a platoon of Primids that were unseen before, and uncountable of the forms there were.

Though three things stood out, and those three things are the ones that were speaking. First, we have two winged angels, which gave off the light of the area with each of their wings. Though both only have one wing, one angel with a right wing, and the other with the left. All were wearing a purple robe that covered the length of their bodies, and all wore masks. The angel with the left wing wore a mask with the marking of trees, sunlight, water, and winds. These markings were creating life…even though the beings on the mask were Primids. The Angel with the right wing wore a mask with markings of winds, waters, fires, and anything else that represented destruction. The third being was a bit different. The person had a plain purple mask with nothing on it. She held a bladed staff with a dark purple handle, and the rest was made of shadows. All three would give a sense that they held massive power.

"That kind of living is why we nearly perished in a war to bring peace that never lasted," the female angel with the marks of creation growled, "William and me were left to die in the middle of the grasslands."

"Emily," the low voiced purple mask demanded from the angel…though nothing was said. Emily, after hearing her voice, quieted down.

"But it doesn't matter anymore step-sister," William, the angel of destruction, patted his sister on the back, "we soon will make everyone pay!"

"That depends if we can assemble everyone here," the purple mask turned around and saw 18 figures standing before her, "You'rer all late!"

The tardied group stood in two groups, one of 13, and one of 5. The two groups faced the purple mask, along with her two minions. All of them wore masks as the three did, but both had one difference. The group of 5 had masks composed of Shadow Bugs, as the group of 13 wore metal masks. Starting with the thirteen, they had the symbols of ice, fire, earth, a wolf, Darkness (which was a black mask), light (which was a white mask), bullet holes, sound, wind, plant, storms, time, and a skull. The group of five had too many Shadow bugs to tell what they do.

"Don't answer," the purple mask ordered and everyone began to bow.

"Praise our guardian," the group began a chant, "who saved us from the terrors of reality and a promise of a world of unity."

Their "guardian" didn't speak as everyone rose to their feet.

"The reason they were all late was that most of the Primids they sent out never returned from their mission of scouting their assigned world's," William explained after reading a report that materialized in his hand, "the bonds between world is very weak that it is nearly impossible to return."

"I guess that the Subspace bombs Tabuu used to suck all the world's here shattered their bonds," Emily scratched her arm as she walked towards the leader, "he really made our goal harder than easier."

"Tabuu wasn't our greatest tool created," the leader with the purple mask swung her staff and pointed it to William, "I know that one Primid came back with a report!"

"Uhhh, I was about to tell you," William Nervously read off the rest of the report, "One Primid came back from his research of the World of Creation," William spat in disgust, "the minion looked around a city named East River City."

"And why is this important?" the purple masked demanded with a harsher voice, "Why this city in the first place?"

William read the next few lines to himself and then dropped the report on the ground in horror.

"What is wrong step brother?" Emily became worried at what the note stated and resisted from reading it.

"Tell me what it said!" the leader roared as she slammed her staff into the platform, sending cracks throughout the entire floor.

"They found him," William softly responded.

"Whoooo!" the woman demanded from the angel.

"They found," William stuttered as he answered, "They found the hero of the Realms."

Standing in place, the Purple mask materialized a screen showing a picture of Subspace long ago.

Subspace back then was very empty. Everything was destroyed and Shadow Bugs flew around everywhere.

"Though we failed this last time," the leader of the group began as she turned to her followers, "this time we can leave Subspace before the hero can stop us at the exit."

"But what do we do to go over to the city," Emily asked as she studied the report, "He lives somewhere far off from Subspace.."

"…With this," the leader created multiple chains of light and looked down the length of the shining bonds. At the end, a well-known hand was tied up once again. "If Master Hand created the universe," the lady began to chuckle as she pulled the chain to wake the hand, "then surely he can create some pathways to all the worlds!"

Leaving the maniacs behind, we zoom out of Subspace, and fly pass many worlds to reach our beloved Earth…if you think that way. IF not, then your either negative or one of the Primids.

But before that, here is a sudden news report from Smash City News.

"This is your lovely and cheery reporter, who is better than Princess Peach, Daisy, with her wonderful assistant Toadsworth on camera," Daisy said as she wore her yellow dress and held a microphone with the SSB symbol, which is a circle with a cross crossing at the bottom left, and Toadsworth on Camera.

"I'm toa-" Toadsworth was about to introduce-

"No one cares about you Toadsworth, nor the narrator of this fic," Daisy interrupted as I prevented myself from replacing her for Wendy O Kupa, "They care about me and the story." Daisy looked at the camera and gave a smile, "We are in front of the ruins of Smash Mansion, the building where the Super Smash Bros competition was always held."

With a sigh, Toadsworth aimed the camera at what appeared to be a pile of rocks and wood that was lit a blaze.

"Crazy Hand was found at the remains of the building, but Master Hand, the supervisor and owner of the Mansion went missing. Eye-witnesses say that purple creatures came forth from a black portal in the sky, and began a ciege on the mansion."

"They came out of the sky like insects, then they formed into these freaky monsters," a red Kupa said during an interview.

"I ran with my children as the beasts began to destroy the mansion," a Parratroopa stated in her interview.

"These guys showed no mercy to anything," a Bublian (Creatures from Legend of Zelda: TP) stated in his interview, "and I thought my people were brutal."

"They were scary," an Eevee stated shivering as he remembered the attack.

"Investagators are still looking into the matter of what happened to Master Hand," Daisy then used one hand to attempt to fix her hair, "This is all from Princess Daisy, now here is your weather from Toad."

East River City

""More," a 13 year old girl with long brown hair, ocean blue eyes, white t-shirt and Jeans, ordered someone on the other side of a dresser, who was heaving on the other side as the large wooden furniture moved slower and slower, "Almost there…stop!"

After a few seconds, the person on the other side of the dresser cal- "This is the same spot that this heavy wooden pain to my back was before you made me move it!"

Maybe calmly wasn't the best way to put it, but nevertheless life went on as another complaint went to deph ears. The girl just laughs as she strolls near the dresser in this empty white room.

"Reberto," the girl giggled as she looked behind the dresser to see a tired, heaving boy gasping for air after using the little he had to scream, "You are the most easy to fool brother on this planet."

"And you and mom are the only two people that don't say my name as Robert," the boy responded as he began to stand up, "Weird that everyone calls me that even though they can say Reberto to some other Reberto."

"Well everyone is calling me Andrea easily," the girl laughed as she pushed the dresser to the wall on her own, and with out breaking a sweat.

"Marmlajfkasjfiehag," Reberto muttered in Spanish. And now that we don't have a huge wooden waste of trees blocking our view, we can now see the heor- I mean to spell hero of this long, and hopefully interesting mega-story that I predict to be about 400+ chapters if school let's down a bit. Robert (Oh, I'm also spelling it wrong) is about 15, has right now a messy head of brown hair after pushing his spirit, and dinner out with that dresser, a white T-shirt, and some gray sweat pants, which didn't seem like a good idea after thinking about the torture that his sister put him through.

"I set everything in my sister's room, and all I get is to sleep on the couch as she sleeps in my bed," Rob- (Growls) Reberto thought as he went downstairs, and headed for the kitchen "Why did I bet my bed on a game of Super Smash Bros Brawl."

When reaching his destination, a noise came from his pocket. This noise was a ring-tone that sounded like Master Hand's laughter.

"What the he- I don't remember having to listen to that annoying hand on my cell-phone," Reberto pulled out his cell phone and opened it up, "I have to deal with that laughter when I do Clasic mode."

The Cell phone glew bright yellow, and showed a picture of the Nintendo DS.

"…Interesting," Reberto thought as he examined the phone, "I think either this phone wanted to be a DS, or It is telling me to get it."

Thank you for the options, but I want you to get it dumbo.

"Weird," Reberto said as he pulled the DS from his pocket, "What now Cell phone that I'm probably going to return to the Radio Shack."

Turn it on stupid!

"Yep," Reberto thought as he powered up his DS, "I'm going to complain to the store if this keeps up."

Now look on your screen.

"Hmmmm," Reberto looked at his Ds to see the usual Safety non-sense that everyone skips after the first time reading it, but noticed something odd with the screen.

Easy

Normal

Hard

Very Hard

Intense

"These look like the options that I see in Super Smash Brothers Brawl," Reberto said as he looked on his phone for help.

How is your life?

"Now you are getting nosey," Reberto glared at his phone, "but moving to a new town, leaving everyone behind from Puerto Rico, losing my father at the age of 5 in a car accident, having a sister that tortures me a lot, and a phone and DS with a mind of their own, I say life just went from tough to weird."

Answer on the DS Please.

"Fine," Reberto responded as he took the Stylus from the slot of the Ds, and tapped…

Hard

"Life right now is going to be hard at first," Reberto thought to himself, "so it is right now Hard."

I'm getting to know you a little more right now.

"Sure, a phone and DS are getting to know their owner better," Reberto said as he checked the caller ID of the wack-job doing this. He finds it reading "The one that's Traveling with you." And no number.

How about your Television?

"What about my TV?" Reberto asked to his phone as he looked on his DS for information.

Mono

Stereo

The Sound is fine, can we go on?

"…This is weird," Reberto thought as he tapped on…

(Going with my TV) Stereo.

"This sounds like I'm in a video game that some guy thought up when he was 16," Reberto spoke out loud as his sister walked in, and then walked out after giving a confused Expression.

Confirm these choices?

"You are starting to get to my nerves," Reberto growled at the phone, "Why do you need to know how my life is, and why does this feel like a game even though I don't here any music?"

Just answer the damn question! And I'm not there to provide the tunes.

Reberto made a face to his phone and tapped his stylus on…

Sure

Nah

Sure!

It is late right now, don't ya think you should go to sleep.

"I don't need some piece of electronic to- Yawn!" Reberto…Well…yawned before he started a rant about the phone being too noisy.

"You're probably right," Reberto responded as he checked the clock on the empty kitchen, which only had the clock of course, "…12 o'clock already?"

"I forgot my water!" Reberto ran towards the dining room, and grabbed a cup of water that was oddly placed on the small table in the room.

"I don't care if it is my sister's but I'm dying from thirst!"

As Reberto snatched the cup and quickly drank it down, a computer-sounding female's voice came from the DS in his pocket. And it isn't the grindy voice, it was more like a happy and mischeivious voice.

"Thank you for accepting this task."

TOO busy drinking, Reberto ignored the voice and put the cup back on the table. Then, he headed to the next room, which was the living room, only being furnished by a couch.

"Bed time," Reberto said as he pulled on the string on the light fixture above, and fell in a heap on the bed, "Moving in, being tricked by my sister for the umphteenth time, and having a DS and Cell Phone going Awe over what I am is one hectic day."

"…I really hope he lives through the night."

A shadow on the window quickly ducked out of sight as everything fades to darkness.

…Title Screen and next chapter up soon!

Well maybe not a screen, but you know what I mean. And If I can do some copy-and-paste links to music, I will…as soon as I know how to.

And it is time to join your favorite Nintendo characters in a battle against many, many, many, *100 Many's later* many evil villans and monsters from Nintendo games and characters from SSBB.

You want to join the struggle against the Subspace Army's new troops and leaders? Want to be the ones that are suppose to vanquish the evil from their favorite game? Then listen up soldiers! You want to be with your beloved characters in a fantasy that you probably had during school as your teacher started repeating the same old thing over again?

Then sign up to become a guardian of your favorite world. (Note: Anything with a * next to it will be a world that I need to make-up a story since I wasn't too favorable about the actual game the character lived in. Let's say their were some not-so-pretty explosions already happening.)

First, the List. This might be extended in other chapters.

World's that are meant to be assigned a Guardian.

Super Mario Galaxy! (…Okay, maybe the name of the game)

Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (Now where does Ganondork in SSBB look closely related to?)

*Kirby (*I start making a noise of a vacuum*)

*Sonic (*Still making the noise* Getting the situation already?)

Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (…Why not P1 or P2? I'm planning to go through the entire game in parts! I'll explain another time)

Pokemon D/P/P (This is taken already. If I let anyone else try to take this spot, the one who requested this spot will probably chase me down with a chainsaw, and bazuca.)

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Time/Darkness (I know I didn't use the new Sky, but I'll keep that explanation at the very end.)

*Fire Embelem (More towards Raidiant Path and Raidiant Dawn's characters, but Roy and Marth will be there due to the * being next to it. *, giving you a hint, means this world needs dire help.)

*Donkey Kong/Yoshi Island (Two separate worlds now combined?)

Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (Solid Snake is now Old Snake. Chances of getting it on with Samus, unless she likes older men…very low.)

Okami (I have it for the Wii. People like this game. It was one of those "Great games that no one heard about." I intend to change that)

*Fox (* as in help, not because I was lazy to type Star Fox. I'll just research about it's history and get an idea.)

Kingdom Hearts (I heard of plans for a Wii version, though I could have been fooled. Well, this is in the list.)

*Mother 2 (Too…much…weirdness! I'm good at weird. Just need to find more information.)

*Mother 3 (Even harder to get English information. Need to study more on Lucus's world more. Though getting someone to these two Mother games might be hard. I'll be happy if someone signs up for these two.)

Pikmin 2 (Didn't like the 30 Day limit of Pikmin 1)

Tales of Symphonia (Man, something for the Game Cube that my brothers loved playing.)

That is all the Nintendo Games (or anyone that used to be Nintendo) that I found interesting. Feel free to give a suggestion, but I'll stick to the 18 I have now.

Don't worry about Skyworld, Diamond City, and Icicle Mountain. Wario, Pit, and Ice Climber's origins. They'll be in one world along with a special town. Though no guardian is needed.

Now, after reading the list, you probably are thinking "I want to see myself/ OC in my favorite of this list." If not, I'm sad beyond recognition. If so, keep going.

Info to be in the story/ have an OC in there.

Name: (Everyone has a name, even if they had to make one up. Anyway, I wouldn't know if it was your real name or not.)

Physical Appearance (I know other than Mr. Game & Watch, everyone has a physical appearance. And let it be human please! Unless you pick something like Fox's universe, or PMD, you have to be human. Though even if you pick some of these choices that have no human life what so ever, you still have to appear at the beginning, or else I'll put you under "Missing! (Insert name here) went missing last night and was never found." To Avoid wondering what I did with your OC, please give a human description. I'll ask for a non-human description in a PM one of these days.)

(Optional) Personality: (I don't want to give your OC a personality that you don't want, but if you insist…I'll try not to humiliate your creation.)

(Also Optional) Family: (You don't have to give your OC a family that will be seen in the story.)

Game (What was the whole point of this step-by-step instructions of making a OC for my story? To wonder of what beauty your OC has. It is for this story, and you have to tell me where to be kidn- I mean transported to.)

Tell me Why (I can only have one guardian per game. Give me a very good reason why to include you in this story.)

And that is all what it takes to be one of the heros that will save the Relm of trophies along with the Hero of the Relms (not purposely copywrighting everything Link is called.) I couldn't think of anything better, and it sounds awesome!

Send me a PM, or put all this in a review!

Hope to here from everyone soon. I'll do another story involving me and the Smashers making this story…and OCs will be the ones that are used here too!

R&R PlZ! It'll make the story progress faster getting to the parts into Nintendo Games.


	2. Battle Training

Hey everyone, I finally have time to write for a little while. I thank everyone who submitted an OC's to this story, but I see 2 people want Wind Waker. Funny, I thought Kingdom Hearts or Super Mario Galaxy would be the favorites.

Also, I decided to change Metal Gear Solid 4 to MGS2. It was my mistake, I was still happy about my brother beating it on Big Boss Hard. I meant to say MGS2, because MGS4 was supposed to be used in another story, and I don't like doing stories from the same game (unless it is SSB!).

I also want to add music to this fic. Problem is, though, someone else has the music thing going on, and it might look like copying. I'm starting to get discouraged on doing this. (I believe AuraChanneler Chris was the author), and his story is very popular. Bad things might happen. I'll test it out this chapter, and I'll add the links to the story (if the editing profile thing goes screwy again on me.)

Thank you Twilight Queen Midna for pointing out a mistake in spelling. I meant to misspell "Realm" for our hero's title. I didn't mean to misspell it throughout the entire story.

…and action!

Chapter 2: Battle Training

"zzzzzzzz," Roberto snored as he laid in a completely dark and lifeless chamber. It turns out he dreams about sleeping when he sleeps…weird.

Though the kid wasn't alone. The sounds of clanking metal was heard as a pair of red-glowing eyes came into the room.

"…Great, this kid has one boring imagination," the being thought as it strolled forward towards the sleeping teenager, "he dreams about sleep. Boring!"

"zzzzzzz," Roberto kept snoring away as the being next to him was about to…

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMM, AND START YOUR TRAINNING!"

Roberto flungged himself off the ground and looked around in fear.

"Mama? Donde estas?"

"Eh-hem," the red-eyed being coughed as the teen looked down.

"Where am I, what happened to my house, who are you, and why do I have the feeling pain is involved?"

"You are asleep at your own house, but with advanced technology only believable in a human's imagination, I transported you to here," the red-eyed being started to respond to the series of questions, "This is the chamber of your dreams, and its dark and empty because you were dreaming about sleeping."

Roberto sheepishly smiled "Well, I got nothing to dream about yet."

"Oh, I'm making you dream of something," the red-eyed being spoke, with a more femaleish voice, "and pain is involved in your future. You can call me your coach/travel buddy/back-pack/tutorial guide/robot who is going to attach herself to your back!"

"Huh- DAAAHH!" Roberto didn't react in time on the pair of eyes leaping onto him, knocking him to the ground, and strapping and fastening itself, or as the being said, herself onto him, "What's going on."

"First, some light," The being said as a bright white light emitted from it.

"Too much light! Too much light!" Roberto yelled in pain as the light was as bright as the sun itself.

"Oops," the being said as she turned down the lights. After recovering his vision, Roberto looked at the thing strapped onto him. It was a small, and pink R.O.B robot. An antenna stuck from its head as to round red eyes were prominent on its face. The rest of the body was hard to see as his back blocked his view. The straps holding him were purple, and there seemed no way to remove them, "Hello."

"…Hello?" Roberto stilled wondered what in the world was he dreaming about.

"You don't believe me, don't you," the R.O.B said as she examined the expression on his face, "Then let me show you this is real."

"GIGGEDYGAAAAHHGULLL!"

Shocking someone is the best way to convince someone," the R.O.B said as she continued to electrocute the poor kid.

Back in the Living Room…

"GIGGEDYGAHHHHGULLLL!"

"…weird," Andrea said as she walked by her brother, "And I thought he couldn't get any weirder."

Ding!

"My milk is warmed!" Andrea exclaimed as she slid her slippers on the ground towards the kitchen.

Back to Dream Chamber,

"Okay…this isn't a dream," Roberto submitted as the robot raised an arm in victory. Roberto was burnt a bit, and his hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Sorry for that, but I gave you a new hairstyle."

Back to Living Room,

Andrea laughed at the Rediculous hair-style of her brother.

"Wow, he's really lost it," Andrea muttered as she threw her cup in a random direction and headed back to her room.

No more switching please…Back to Chamber,

"I'm known as Techlona, former head Tech of the Smash City Technology Repair and Invention Service."

"Former?"

"Well, I have no memory of my passed except being head chief. I'm not too sure if I was like this before, but now I have another job."

"Does it involve more shocking from you?" Roberto Asked as he prepared for another shock.

"No," as Techlona said this, Roberto sighed, "They are."

Huh?" Roberto asked as the robot pointed her arm to a materializing portal as a countless amount of purple spores came out of it. Eventually, Two Primids, a Boom Primid, and a Spaak.

"Primids? What the heck is going on!" Roberto shouted as the dark beings crept closer to the boy, who only has a robot that shocks him.

"Trainning!" Techlona answered cheerfully, "and the person who is writing my name, please refer to me as Techna."

…Okay?

"Great, a R.O.B with skitzofrinia," Roberto wined as the Primids came closer and closer.

"Do you want to protect yourself, or are you going to make fun of me?" Techna asked as Roberto responded with the obvious "Protect" answer, and a barrier appeared around the two.

"Thank you-OW!" Roberto tried to thank Techna, but a sword, knocking him on the head with its hilt, a staff, wacking him across the shoulder, a handgun, falling on his head, and a pair of gloves, somehow hanging on his nose.

(Battlefield V1-SSBB))

"I wasn't going to protect you. I can barely hold up this barrier for 1 minute. ," Techna said as Roberto looked down at his weapons, "This is your training."

The sword was a yellow blade with a red hilt with the Smash Brothers logo on it. The staff was purple with a white orb at the end, the gun was a black handgun, what else is there to say, and the gloves were green with yellow brass knuckles.

"Grabbed them and fight!" Techna ordered as Roberto swiftly grabbed and equipped himself.

You have obtained the Brawler's Blade! The Standard sword for all heroes of the realms. This blade provides the user with the Power Serge ability.

You obtained the Magician Staff. This standard magic stick is useful for beginners who only know pulse as their only spell. The staff comes with the ability Magic Surge

You obtained the Marksman Pistol. Disappointed with only a handgun? This is actually an armary. This only comes with a pistol…sorry. This gives you the ability Critical Headshot.

You obtained the Brawler's Fists. The standard gloves for any hero. These brass-knuckled hands come with the ability Defender.

"Let's begin with the Primid on the right," Techna said as she dropped the barrier, "Try using your blade on it."

Fine," Roberto said as he planned to go wild on it with a barrage of Slashes. The Primid was to slow to move out of the way, that Roberto had no trouble strike it, except after two slashes, he got tired and ended the combo with a thrust. The Primid shattered into tiny spores, and a green orb and a coin was left behind.

"Huh, Swords are heavier than I thought," Roberto thought as he looked down at the spoils.

"It is a large piece of metal, what do you think it was going to way," Techna responded as she noticed the other three primids standing behind the barrier she summoned again, "Those are your spoils. Enemies drop health, magic, ammunition charge, or smash orbs. They also drop money, and might even drop items. I'll get to money and items later. The green orb will help you recover your health faster. You heal on your own with time, but having a quick burst of energy can help. Grab the coin only, save the orb if you need to heal."

"All right," Roberto said as he tried to pick up the coin, but it vanished the moment he touched it, "What!"

"Everything you touch gets transferred to your lovely little robot overhere," Techna said as she giggled on her own complements, "You need to focus on fighting. Try equipping your gloves and punch the other Primid to death."

"All right," Roberto said as he was going to put on his gloves, but he noticed his sword was replaced by the gloves the moment the thought came in his mind.

"You can thank me by buying me a battery later, I can read your thoughts, and the moment you need something, I provide it," Techna explained as she dropped the barrier.

"Bring it!" Roberto said as he charged towards the Primid, only to see a boomerang fly in his face from the Boom Primid. "OWW! I didn't know boomerangs hurt that much."

"According to your memory, your sister threw one at you when you were 10," Techna said as Roberto remember the black-eye he had for a week.

"Stop reading my mind!" Roberto Shouted as he clobbered the Primid in the face, then stomach, face again, legs, stomach, and a hay-maker to the face in a five hit combo. The head flew off the enemy and the body was reduced to spores, leaving the green orb with coin behind.

"Let's get rid of the Boom Primid," Techna ordered and Roberto charged at high-speed with fists out. Though he didn't get far until a boomerang came crashing towards his face and knocked him down again. "This is getting annoying!"

"Try using your handgun and fire away," Techna said as she replaced the gloves for a shiny, black gun.

"Eat whatever comes out of this!" Roberto shouted as he opened fire on the Primid. It stood there taking the shots, but the Spaak came from behind and gave a pleasant…

"GIGEDYGAAAAAHHGULLLL!"

"…Your losing too much health," Techna informed as another boomerang struck Roberto on the head again, "Grab the orbs!"

"Sure thing," Roberto replied as he rolled to both the orbs and recovered 50 health.

"50? How much health do I have?" Roberto asked as he shot the Boom Primid twice to end it and leave 2 green orbs and 3 coins.

"I'll show you later," Techna responded as the Spaak was going to send a bolt of electricity towards Roberto, "but dodge now!"

Roberto turned towards the Spaak and moved away in time to dodge the bolt.

"I want to try the staff out," Roberto asked and Techna provided as Roberto looked at the stick wondering what great magic awaits him.

"Pulse!" Techna exclaimed and Roberto waved his staff to send a small ball of energy towards the cloud once.

"Awgh, that blows," Roberto moaned as he sent another blast of energy towards the Spaak, but something felt strange in Roberto as he was about to send the last blast. His arms and staff were engulfed in a bright light as energy coursed through his arms and…

"Pulse!" Roberto shouted as a sudden blast of energy erupted, but it was much larger than the other blasts. On impact, the blast exploded around the same size of the Spaak, and 5 noises were heard in the explosion as it parrished, and light erupted from it, ending the battle.

(End of song)

Congradulations, you have obtained Smash Recovery and +50 health. All items on the field have been automaticly be given to you.

Health: 350/350

Magic: 90/120

Coins: 8

Level: 1

EXP: 6

Next Lv: 54

"I feel better now," Roberto said as something in his pocket vibrated, "Hmmmm?"

"Check your DS," Techna said as Roberto pulled out his hand-held gaming device to his view and opened it, "Before you ask, yes, everything you carried came with you, including your PJs."

Roberto didn't notice he still had his blue PJs with Mario on his shirt, "…Uhhhh, I didn't have anything else to wear, but where did my shoes come from," and then Roberto looked at his DS, "and What did you do with my DS!"

"Never mind the shoes," Techna said as she looked at the DS, "But I had the liberty to upgrade your DS to a Nintendo 3DS."

"…3DS?" Roberto asked as he looked at the 3D screen, "Corny name, isn't it?"

"Well, when they think of a better name, I'll change the name on the back, but look at the menu."

Roberto looked at his new device and read the menu displays. All the displays were in blocks, while information was in white boxes.

Health (green): 350/350

Magic (blue): 90/120

Coins (gold): 8

EXP (Green): 6

Next level (white): 54

…and for the pickable boxes….

Abilities (yellow)

Equipment (red)

Party (purple)

Status (orange)

Special Items storage (Pink)

"Let me explain each thing on screen," Techna began as a long tutorial was going to begin (Roberto: Someone, please press start and skip it), "Your 3DS will be the way you will check your status, health, magic, and coins. Health, well, it's the thing showing you how much longer you have until you die. Magic shows how much energy you have until you can't cast spells anymore, but time heals both health and magic, along with orbs and special items. Coins are money, but that isn't important right now. EXP shows how much experience you gained on your travels and Next Lv shows how long you have to level up."

"How strong can I get?" Roberto asked and Techna thought for a while.

"…Level 1000!" Techna exclaimed as Roberto looked at his Lv. 1 he had, "We go beyond anyone else in RPG his- never mind."

"999 more levels to go," Roberto thought as he pondered how strong he is.

"Abilities is a menu option that allows you to equip any ability you received, and I…well, you'll see what I do."

"Does it involve more shocking?" Roberto asked as he noticed his spikey hair, and was flattening it out while Techna spoke.

"Equipment manages everything on the quick-service tab and inventory tab, I'll get to those later as you find something we can use. For party, some places have people, and sometimes, those people faint. Everyone except you can vanish away and heal thanks to some friends of mine…I'll go into this further when the situation comes. Status shows your…well, stats. Pick it when I'm done speaking for me to explain it."

Roberto was about to touch Status, but Techna slapped his hand way "I said when I'm done, or I'll use military-style disaplin and shock you again!"

"…Okay!" Roberto stammered as the thought of electricity pulsating through him again is unconfertable.

"And Special Item Storage are for important items, like keys and cards, for safe keeping. Now explore your menus!"

"I'll choose Status!"

Roberto

Lv: 1

EXP: 6

Next Lv: 54

STR: 5

Magic: 5

Defense: 5

Accuracy: 5

Item Slots: 3

(?)

(?)

(?)

(?)

"I thought I was stronger," Roberto looked down at the screen, then at the (?), "What are those for?"

"Those slots are for other character's stats," Techna pointed out, "You have no allies, so you are the only name on the list, with a picture next to it."

Roberto pressed B, and chose Abilities

Roberto

"Only person here," Roberto said as he touched his name.

AP: 0/5

Combat:

Smash Recovery: An ability that allows the user to quickly retaliate when knocked to the ground with a melee attack and start a combo. 2 AP

Support:

Guardian: When down to 50% health, add +4 to defense. 3AP

Growth Abilities:

None

Item abilities:

Power Surge: When down to 25% health, +5 to STR

Magic Surge: When down to 25% health, +5 to Magic

Critical headshot: When shot in the head, the attack is a critical hit. Sadly, this abilities does not work for all Primids or other enemies.

Defender: When health is down to 25%, -20 damage.

"…I'll equip the only two skills I have, but explain catagories please," Roberto asked as he tapped on the skill and chose "Equip" from the prompt of "Equip/unequip."

"Combat abilities are the abilities that activate during your attacks," Techna said and then giggled for a bit, "Since you equipped Smash Recovery, let me (install) it for you."

"Huh, owch!" Roberto yelped as Techna wacked Roberto across the head while grabbing it, and pressed her head on it to scan. While she "installed" the ability, she looked at his mind, and read it more clearly.

"I feel strange," Roberto asked as the installation was done, "Is it always going to take 20 seconds everytime?"

"Nope, now that I linked myself to you, we can read each other thoughts, and I can equip abilities more quickly," Techna said telepathicly.

"What the!" Roberto said as he noticed Techna's voice in his head, "Now you can here everything I think?"

"You mean like that thought of you liking the way my voice sounds while I scanned, than yes. No longer do I have to wait 10 seconds to read your mind for abilities. Items I can do quickly, but for abilities, I needed to link my mind with yours to equip on the fly if a situation calls for another ability."

Roberto looked away after the word "liking."

"Well, you liking my voice is a good thing," Techna said as she chuckled a bit evily, "You'll be hearing it a lot for a while."

"Great."

"I heard that," Techna said as he shoved Roberto towards the ground, but Roberto shot back up, and had his sword out.

"Good," Techna said as Roberto looked at theROB, "Your ability worked! Should I also add Guardian? Part of the Support, or additional help category that changes performance in battle and natural abilities."

"Sure," Roberto responded as this installation was instantanius and had a lack of dizziness.

"Growth abilities are useless right now for the reason of you not having a certain…. Well, I'll tell you when you need to know it."

"Let me guess, Equipment abilities are abilities that items give me, right?" Roberto asked as Techna nodded, "Now let's look at Equipment."

Roberto canceled out of the menu to the main menu and picked Equipment. Yet again, a list with only his name appeared, but another option popped up along with it a few seconds later, but it was grayed out.

"You have nothing in inventory. Everything is equipped right now."

"Okay," Roberto responded as he picked his name.

Melee: Brawler's Blade

Magic: Magician's Staff

Armary: Handgun: ?: ?: ?:

Hands: Brawler's Fists

Quick-Service:

None

None

None

"You can switch weapons for better ones, or worse if you are so inclined to , and equip "Quick-Service" or anything you need on the fly. I can manage 3 health items more faster than 99. I also forgot to add this."

Armor: none

Accessories: none

"But you have nothing anyway."

"Why do guns get 5 slots?" Roberto asked as he examined the screen.

"You can equip five guns for easier access. There are times when a pistol is needed, but other times for Machine Guns and Rocket Launchers. As well, Guns have a special property different from other guns. They overheat. You have infinet ammo, but your guns can't take constant use. Pistols heat up slower than a Machine Gun could. But hey, All you have is a pistol and nothing else."

"Well, other than Special Items, we're done here," Roberto thought as Techna nodded her head, "Now explain what the heck is going on!"

"All right," Techna said as she looked around for any Primids, "Since your going to die for us anyway, you should know the story. I was hired to look for someone that could assist with stopping another Realm-wide catastrophy from happening. But, Other than the famous SubSpace Emmisary, no one knew about a previous and forgotten legend."

"What legend?" Roberto Asked as Techna was thinking.

"I don't know. Like I said, It was forgotten. All we have on it was that a human helped out before, but we have no more information. Though, the human that went had similar traits as you, and we assumed you could help."

"Sure," Roberto thought in the conversation, "One boy vs an entire threat against the realms, or whatever the heck those are."

"Other worlds…created and supported by strong imaginations."

"Imaginations?" Roberto asked in wonderment, "You mean that other worlds exist because other people keep it's spirits alive?"

"No, only one person can do this, and if they lose belief in any way, the world vanishes. If they die, unless someone has a strong imagination of the place, it vanishes and everyone forgets about it."

"What worlds need to be imaginated to exist?" Roberto asked in confusion, "I could imagine a world of frog people, but it doesn't exist."

"Well, the world you come from is an Imagination."

"…what are you talking about!" Roberto questioned as Techna spun her head in a full circle, "My world is real."

"Ever heard about the Hands of Creation and Destruction?"

"Master and Crazy Hands?" Roberto answered as Techna nodded, "Those are character's from Super Smash Brothers."

"Yes, but the only reason Super Smash Bros exist is because they wanted to show, in a obscure way, their existence. They created your world out of nearly all their powers. They gave you people and troubles to believe in and test, and created all ideas. Problem is that they wanted to make other worlds, but would never have the same powers they had to even make a single living being. But, most of their power ended up in a few beings, and they noticed their potential to create. So, they put in ideas into people to creat worlds through movies, television, video games, and books to make those people imagine, and unknown to them, they created the world the hands could never do."

"And why do they need to keep this imagination active?" Roberto asked as he looked around and noticed a platform appear from the darkness of the area, "I'll guess that at the end of your story, I'll know where I am."

"Anyway," Techna started to tell her tale again, "the reason the worlds still need imagination is because these people only had a limited amount of the hands power. They would never have the potential to create a world that could sustain their own. The place needed constant energy from these people. And possiblely, they are targets for the SubSpace Kingdom."

"Don't you mean Subspace Army?"

"Well, that was their first attack squad led by Tabuu, but they were defeated by heros of the worlds they attacked. Now, they are coming. Master hand thought the Kingdom vanished along with the rest of Subspace, but Subspace and the Kingdom were in different realms. The Smash Brothers barely survived the First Attack, but that was because Master hand secretly called out to all of them."

"Can't he call them again?"

"That's the problem, he was captured. And that spells trouble. "

"Why? Can't Crazy Hand call them."

"His brother only has the power…and intelligence, to call them. And also, Master Hand has access to entering his only and greatest creation…. Your world. The Subspace Kingdom could just capture these people who have his power, and control them to easily bend reality in their world to their whim."

"Is their names for these people, and who are they? Who leads the Subspace Kingdom?"

"Well, Master Hand likes to call his "children" Guardians for their world, since they protect each world from harm and keep things from going into chaos. We have no idea where these people are. Master Hand never shared the information to his brother or anyone. For the Subspace Kingdom, we have little on them as well. All we know is that it has 21 members in its dimension. These 21 people lead the Armies from far away intheir realm. They hire other people to lead these troops into battles, like they did with Tabuu and other creatures. All we know is that they have a class going from Knights, Palidens, Sentinels, and a Monarch. Though, the spy we sent their hasn't responded since."

"Who was the poor sap who went their?"

"My boss, ROB."

"GIGEDYGAAAAHHGULLLL!" Roberto screamed as he was shocked again, but not receiving damage for this.

"Never say anything to my boss again." Techna threatened as Roberto nodded, "Whatever happened, we only have limited info on them. And this is why I am on an employee hunt to fill the position of Hero of the Relms!"

"Don't you mean Realms?"

"No, Relms. I told you, Crazy Hand lacks intelligence. Master Hand wasn't thinking when giving the honors of the title to Crazy Hand to give to the hero."

"So, you need me because I look like someone you saw in a image, because an army from another world is threatening to destroy and kidnap people. Okay, I'm going to shoot myself to wake up now."

"Did I mention that if you die here, your dead, period."

"…No, you said anything that happens here happens to me."

"That includes death."

Roberto stared in different directions to see if there was a way to escape, but only one metallic path was available. "And what do I have to do now?"

Techna stared at the path ahead, "We're going to find my boss."

"…Find?" Roberto repeated as Techna nodded, "but he was capture-"

Roberto now realized where he was right now. Gloomy and dark atmosphere, metal paths, and the sense Danger was ahead…this looked like Subspace.

"So my first job is to enter the enemy's base with little training!"

"Yep," Techna responded as she pointed her short arm at the path ahead, "So let's get going."

So, with nothing else to do here, the two went forward towards the unknown.

[Danger Ahead]

Two Primids guarded a glass box that was in the middle of the road, but all it took was two well placed shots to kill them both. After getting the two coins and orbs, Roberto had a strong urge to shatter the box.

"Ahhh, the treasure boxes," Techna started to explain another tutorial, "This is a green glass box. Thisbox holds basic objects that you can break with any object. There are blue, red, yellow, and orange boxes for other types of boxes."

"So what, I have to break glass to get my reward?"

"In case of emergency or mission, break glass…yes, break the glass. You want to break the glass."

For reasons that Roberto couldn't explain, he found joy in shattering the box and finding…

You obtained potions X3. These green bottled drinks replenish 30% of your health. Some worlds might change the name into other thing, like Red Potions, Oran Berry, etc. It is the basic item for healing.

Seeing his first treasure, Roberto reached down and touched the treasure…which was the only thing he could do since it vanished out of his fingers.

"Don't worry, I transferred it to quick storage if you need it," Techna assured Roberto as he began panicking, "Check your DS."

Doing as he was told, he opened his DS, went into the items section, and found the empty slots filled with Potions. Relieved, he pocketed his DS and turned to the road ahead. All that was there was a door.

"Remember those doors from Subspace Emissary?" Techna asked as Roberto nodded, "Well, this door will instantly take you to the next area. No short walk required. Be lucky for this luxury."

"Well, if no other path exist," Roberto stated as he stepped towards the door, "Let's what's behind door #1."

"Boo!" Techna mocked at the horrible pun he made, "Let's go before you say another."

"Y-" Roberto was about to respond, before Techna slammed an arm on his mouth.

"I said before you say anything else!"

With nothing else to say, Roberto openned the door, and ventured into the unknown.

Somewhere else…

"Now," William said in front of another R.O.B robot, "I want you to tell your troops to defend our castle from the intruder."

All the robot did was nod, and rolled off down the hall the two were in. William pulled a device out of his pocket, and dialed a number. The device was a small black box with a number pad and screen to view whoever was on the other end. Though, the screen was useless since the person he called was engulfed in darkness.

"Your calling to check on the Primid Guardian?" responded the device as William nodded, "Well, all that is needed is a few adjustments, and he will be ready to attack. But William, why don't we kill him ourselves?"

"We all have to be sent on a mission today, and some have to stay and interrogate that hand," William responded as he shut the device down when he received what he needed to know. William began floating in the opposite direction of the purple-bricked hallway. A few primids stood, but made a path for their leader to cross.

As William reached the door and opened it, the thought that ran through his mind was:

"When will he kill us all?"

William shook his head for even thinking about it. How a normal kid could dream of killing them was non-sense. He could be easily crushed by the Primid Guardian, and plans will go as his Master wanted. Openning the door, William stepped in and vanished.

This took a while, but I'm done. All I have to do is think what is going to happen next chapter. All I leave you with is…

Next Chapter: Side-scrolling training!

And also, can we cut the people reminding us about the Guidelines. I read through them many many many times, but notice that many authors have stories that shatter almost every single rule. So for whoever is complaining about the story not following guidelines, no one cares. Some people write these weird stories for fun. That is what writing is all about. Weather it follows guidelines or not, that's up to the author. If a story follows the guidelines, it is a story that is serious. If it doesn't, it is a story that is for fun!

P.S.S: Thank everyone for reviewing and submitting OCs. I still need to fill the other places, but after that, and a little research on each game, and we are set to go!


	3. Side Scroll

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own OCs, and the games are owned by their respected makers. Most of the OCs are owned by the people who allow me to use them. If I did own all the games…I wouldn't be making stories on here, I would be in a large group of people creating this game!

Sorry for the misspelling, it looks like the document didn't save after editing. I should of looked over the story after the computer froze…again.

Curse screen reader bugs. Typing and editing is really hard now. As well, FF is giving me a hard time

to put links on my profile for any songs listed.

Hmmm, this story is more popular than it was 7 months ago. Perhaps people have more time to read since school is out? Nevertheless, I thank everyone for supporting me.

Onward to the story!

Chapter 3: Side-scrolling training

(Subspace Area)

A long path littered with platforms and gaps was in view of everyone except our hero (and us). The area looked flat for some reason, and a blue door was all the way to the left. Now who would pop out of the door?

"WAAAAAHH!"

"WEEEEEE!"

The door opened on its own as Roberto and Techna popped out of it, with Roberto landing on his rear.

"Let's do it again!" Techna cheered as Roberto stood back up and whiped himself off. Roberto looked around and felt weird for a second.

"I feel flat," Roberto noticed as he tried to walk left and right, but his body wouldn't move in those directions.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Oh," Techna said as she spun her head around, "I forgot to tell you about flat areas. Sometimes, places might not allow movement except for left and right, and motion and gravity might be limited, or exaggerated. You may only go in four directions, front, back, up, and down, and you might even do gravity-defying leaps!"

"So this is how Mario felt in Super Mario," Roberto muttered as he tested his movement again, "I wonder how high I can jump?" After saying this, Roberto leaped into the air, and performed a second jump…

...well, he would have if he knew how to.

"AAAAAHH!"

Or how to land on his feet.

"OOOOWW," Roberto moaned as he rubbed his back in pain.

"Get off me!" Techna shouted as she began to charge her electric laser…

"GIGIGGGGEDGAGAAAAh!"

Quickly getting up, Roberto attempted to flatten his spiky hair, yet again.

"I forgot to give you double jump," Techna remembered as she added the free new ability.

You obtained the double jump ability. You can double jump now, you can finally fulfil your dreams of extreme jumping and dangerous leaps.

"Hey! I never dreamed to kill myself with insane stunts!" Roberto shouted as Techna slapped him across the head, "Ow!"

"Just jump up to the platform above."

Atempting the leap again, Roberto leaped into the air towards the metallic platform above, and performed a mid-air flip to the platform above. All that awaited him for his somewhat amazing feats was a Ray Gun.

"OOOOO!" Roberto cheered as he picked up his new weapon, "This beats the pistol I got by a long shot!"

"Sadly," Techna said as she looked at the weapon, "it has only 20 shots."

"Can't I find more ammo for it?"

"Actually, you can find more Ray Guns," Techna began to speak and begin another tutorial, "Items found on your adventure were used in the many Super Smash Brothers tournament. You should know those things don't last long in fights, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just enjoy anything you find when you find it, because it is either going to run out of shots, break, or is a one-time use."

"Grrrr," Roberto growled at his new toy, "I'm still stuck with the pistol."

"Well, let's try to continue down this straight forward path."

With Raygun at hand, Roberto leaped off the platform, and headed right. It was quiet for a while, and the only danger they encountered was a small gap.

"That was easy," Roberto said as he easily jumped the gap, "I still have full-"

Staring at his 3DS he pulled out, he saw that instead of seeing his 350/350 HP, he had 0%. Looking at it for a few more seconds, he began to laugh remembering what it stood for.

"I now have a damage meter. Now I really am a smasher."

"Just fire at those two Primids up ahead," Techna said shutting up the laughter coming from the kid.

After sniping the two lackeys, Roberto kept following the boring metal platform for a while, until they reached a large gap with small platforms up ahead. Looking down, all anyone could see was empty void. Roberto just stood there, looking down.

"Come on, jump across already," Techna urged the teen, but he kept looking down, "what? Afraid of heights?"

Truth be told, anything above 10ft up, and Roberto starts getting worried about falling. Since empty voids are much larger than a 10ft drop, then, the fear of heights gets worse and worse by the second.

"Hello…," Techna said as she repeatedly hit the boy across the head, "Is anyone alive in there? You jumped that other gap before, this is no different other than the fact that it is wider, and has a higher chance of plummeting to your doom."

"…"

"Only an army of Primids from behind could get you moving…"

Back at the Castle…

One of the shrowded Paladins was watching all the attempts the R.O.B was doing to snap the kid out of his frightened state. Next to the figure was a top-hat with a rabbit munching on a carrot.

"He needs to jump more if he wants to stop freezing at every gap he meets," the being said as the white rabbit looked at the screen and nodded, "Maybe I can help."

As if he could read all his underlings minds, William popped out of the door with a stack of blueprints, "Define help."

Turning around, the figure grabbed the hat and placed it on her head (with rabbit inside), "I'm bored…"

"I'm bored too, but I have something to do, unlike some people."

"I'm on surveillance duty you-you- Meany!"

"I'm still amazed that the youngest member of our group ends up outranking all the knights and half the Paladins. But Iwill not argue any more, I have to finish these blueprints for new Primids we will be creating along with the old ones."

William went to a nearby table and began drawing. The Paladin, who looks like a magician, pulled out a stick, tapped it on the ground three times, and vanished.

Looking at the screens, and finding the ghostly image of the boy, William muttered, "I'm going to give a guess here and say she is either going to kill him, or flirt with him…and the ladder option seams very likely."

Back to the hero and robot…

"R.O.B!"

"…." Roberto still didn't move from his spot at the edge. Thinking that nothing is worse than falling to his doom, a rabbit runs up to his leg. Seeing the odd creature, Roberto broke his gaze from the void and stared at the cute furry creature.

"A rabbit?" Roberto turned to Techna, who shrugged as she had no idea why a rabbit would be here.

"Hey!" someone shouted from behind as Techna and Roberto turned to see a cloaked figure with a top-hat run towards them, "Come back here Lewy!"

As she came closer, Techna noticed a pair of yellow eyes through the darkness of the cloak and tugged on Roberto's collar.

Turning, Roberto wondered what the R.O.B wanted.

"Since other than the fact the members of the Subspace Kingdom are the only living thing in this place, this person has bright yellow eyes that most primids have…"

"And this means that I'm totally screwed," Roberto said as he looked for a place to hide. The only thing to hide behind was Lewy the rabbit, but that was too small.

"This is a straight path, what did you expect," Techna said as the figure dived for the rabbit, knocking Roberto over, and falling towards his death. Roberto tried to make a mad grab for the ledge, but his fingers slipped.

Back at the security room…

"Primid #172 is done," William said as he turned to look at the screen as Roberto was about to fall to his end.

"I was wrong about the girl," William said as he made a mental note to give her a promotion.

"Wait," the being said as she quickly grabbed Roberto by the Techna (Techna: That sounded weird), "I didn't get to have any fun with you."

From the security room, William stared in disbelief at what the magician just did.

"That…that…that" William just stamerd.

"Hehe," the girl just giggled as Roberto tried to get his barings back after being pulled back up, "You really need to learn to jump better," the magician explained as she leaped into the void, and quickly double jump onto the same platform again, "see, I recovered."

"Looks simple….I guess," Roberto thought as he leaped into the air, and double jumped onto the floating platform half-way across the void. The magician picked her rabbit up and joined him.

Security Room…

"Water, we need water!" a R.O.B Sentry shouted as William was going to explode from rage, "His rage meter is up to 7000!"

"No, it's now over 9000!" another R.O.B exclaimed as the bots went into a frenzy.

"Why does that sound familiar," a more calm R.O.B said as he went to the red glowing room with a hose.

Castle Exterior

After some platform jumping, the group made it to a large, imposing building that was cloaked in the darkness of Subspace. Roberto was still shaken up from all the long jumps over nothingness. Techna was staring at the weird magician who was feeding a rabbit in her hat.

"Why is she helping us?" Techna thought, and Roberto heard the same thing in his mind.

"Maybe these guys aren't so bad as everyone assumed," Roberto responded as he tried to look for an entrance in the only direction he could go.

"Your only saying that because she hugged you after all those long jumps," Techna thought as Roberto looked away, "and anyway, I think she is a bit…crazy!"

"No she-"

"OOO, a toy!" the female shouted as she picked up a Bo-omb from the ground and it exploded in her face, "Awgh, another toy gone."

'…I rest my case,' Techna declared as the two's attention was set at the castle, 'Now how do we get inside there."

A random Camera R.O.B came by and stared at Roberto for a few seconds.

"…Cheese?"

"Intruder alert, intruder alert!"

"Oops, I forgot that the front was heavily guarded," the magician said as a large platoon of Primids, Fire Primids, Spaaks, Boom Primids, and R.O.B Sentries came leaping out of the Castle.

"Well of course, this is a castle," Techna shouted in her response, "What did you expect, a warm welcome!

"…Yes," the magician said as she stepped back from the approaching enemies, "If anyone sees me fighting along side you, they'll have my head. So…good luck."

"Hey!" Roberto said as he kept back stepping away from the angry monsters and robot, "Aren't you going to help at least a little?"

"Sorry," she responded as the battle was going to begin, "But if you don't get sent flying to your doom, I'll reward you with a k-"

(Menu 1-SSBB)

Having the last word cutoff do to a random Fire Primid stepping on a mine, Roberto faced great numbers. If this was a normal fight, Roberto would be completely screwed. Since we are in a Brawl formatted fight, there might be a small chance.

"Wow, you said that without any quotes Techna," Roberto noted as he unloaded his Ray Gun on a few of the Primids.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall," Techna shouted as a bolt of lightning almost struck her across the head, "That's Snake's job in his world."

"Who-Me-" Roberto was going to curse when his gun ran out of ammunition and covered his mouth, "What now."

"Throw your weapon at a random enemy," Techna suggested and Roberto chucked the empty weapon at a Spaak, who flew off into nothingness. The Fire Primids were having trouble attacking Roberto due to the fact Bo-ombs and Mines were appearing near them and blowing them up. The two surviving Fire Primids looked at each other and decided to not move since they were not exploding.

"Hello(Boom)," a Bo-omb said as it walked to the two primids, who looked at it in shock, "Uh-oh(BOOM), I have to (BOOM) go BOOM!"

BOOM!

"Amazing," Roberto stated as he kicked another R.O.B Sentry off the platform, "All those Fire Primids were blown away by many random bomb traps."

"Take it as a blessing," Techna said as Roberto jumped on a Beam Sword, and began dual-wielding his swords, "I'm just more concerned why my brothers and sisters are attacking us."

"I'm more concerned about why I am holding two weapons at once," Roberto ask Techna, who remembered a detail from a while back…

"We can't have the smashers dual-wield weapons like that Crazy," Master hand shouted as the hands were having a conversation in Final Destination.

"But why not," Crazy Hand wined as Techna was doing her best to dodge the hand's fingers, "It would look cool."

"But it wouldn't be fair to the smasher's who use their fists," Master Hand said as Crazy began to cry, "…Fine, but we are only using the feature in case of an emergency."

(Today)"Emergency!" Crazy Hand shouted as he pressed the Emergancy button on a computer, "Dual-Wielding !"

"You don't want to know the details about that," Techna responded as Roberto tested his skills with two swords on a Boom Primid, "Just own those Primids.

"You know I read your flashback, right?" Roberto said as Techna realized her mind reading thing was used against her, "I know how to turn the tables."

As that was said, a Boom Primid wacked Roberto for 5% damage as a primid added 6 with his three punches.

"And so do them after a beating from you and random Bo-ombs."

Ignoring Techna, Roberto took out the two primids with full combos and the fight didn't last too long afterwards. Just some dual wielding fun!

(End of Song)

You have earned 60 EXP and 100 coins for completing this easy Side-Scroll adventure. Much harder paths lay ahead in a future journey.

You have leveled up to Lv. 2. Though, problem is what do you want to be.

Looking around wondering who said that, Techna was yawning and the strange "enemy" was giving the rabbit a carrot.

Let's pretend you are going crazy and have an inner voice speaking to you.

"Crazy Hand," another voice was heard, "What are you doing.

"Nothing Daisy," Crazy Hand now responded, "Just go back to looking for any news around the city."

"…," Roberto couldn't help the sheer silliness of the voice as it dropped its serious tone. I pitched and wacky.

"To add points to your stats, we have to decide what you like more, melee, guns, magic, our hand-to-hand combat, and add 10, 8, 6, and 4 to whatever you like to use the most/ least. And you receive 2 ability points for every even level you reach."

"Techna, why doe-"

"Weird, you've been quiet for a while," Techna muttered as she attempted to see what Roberto was thinking, "Funny, his mind is blank as Crazy Hand's."

"She can't read your mind now because she's reading mine!" Crazy Hand said as Crazy Hand sounded like he was celebrating until the sound of a lot of glass breaking was heard, "My brother isn't going to be happy when he comes back…if he does."

"Hmmm, now what to choose…"

Strength: 5

Magic: 5

Accuracy: 5

Defense: 5

"these choices will affect you every time you level up. Think wisely. You can't change your mind. Pick what you like, and your stats will increase according to what you pick now!" (*Glass shatters*)

"Hmmm, I like my sword more than anything. And punching in the faces of Primids was fun!"

Strength: 15

"Being able to take a beating is very important."

Defense: 13

"Firearms can be useful.:

Accuracy: 11

"Magic is over-powered, and probably doesn't need much."

Magic: 9

Crazy Hand began to…think, "Good job. For now on, everytime you level up, your STR will increase by 10, DEF by 8, ACC by 6, and MAG by 4."

"That blows," Roberto thought, "What if I need to change my mind…"

"Well," Crazy Hand responded with a semi-serious tone, "If it was my brother judging, he would say this is what will go. You choose, and he's done with adjusting your stats. Me, on the otherhand (hehe, pun) have a lot of spare time, and could adjust at will. Forget what I said before. Ask me for anything!"

"I heard you Crazy," Techna mind-shouted as a scream and crash was heard from Crazy Hand's side, "You have a mansion to fix!"

"Awgh," Crazy Hand sighed, "but I wanted to watch this kid get kil- I mean watch him on his journey."

"No, your going to fix the mansion."

"…Fine," Crazy Hand thought as the sound of a phone hanging up was heard.

"…That was strange," Roberto said as Techna turned to the other living thing in the area.

"Hey," the mysterious girl turned to a random direction and began to break the fourth wall, "You forgot my rabbit!"

Break the fourth wall one more time, and I'll make the rabbit have an accident soon.

"Okay," the girl said in a quivering voice and turned to the duo, "that's right, you survived the battle."

"You said that you were going to give us a reward, a K-"

"Right," the magician said as she remembered what she was going to say, "I was going to give you a ki-"

Back to the Security Room...

"Well," a R.O.B said to another robot, "It took 50 gallons of water, 8 R., and a tranquilizer dart, but he's calm again."

"He's still conscious," the other bot said as William stared dazed at the security screen.

"The…urge…to…kill…rising!"

"Well," a R.O.B Launcher said as he flew off to inform the other bots, "we are going to need more water, and more space in the R.O.B scrapyard."

"If…the…next…two…letters…of…that…word…are…ss,…I…will…slam…that…hat…of….her's…so…hard…on…her…head,…a…magician…couldn't…pull…her…out…of…that…hat."

"Sir, that made no sense-AAAAAHH!

After that comment, William used a water blast to destroy the R.O.B who said that.

Back to everyone else…and no more scene changes..please!

"ller kitty," the girl responded as she tossed Roberto a stuffed kitten. Curious, Roberto caught it, and examined it.

"Killer Kitty?" Roberto said as he examined the toy further, "I can't see how this is dangerous."

"For a second there," Techna said as she stared at Roberto playing with the kitty, "I thought you were going to give him a kiss."

"Actually, that was what I wanted to give him, but I remembered that you guys winning, and me fooling around here probably put many R. in the scrapyard because of a pissed off Sentinel."

"And giving a toy to him was going to make things better," Techna yelled as she began to think of all the brothers and sisters that are now being turned into toasters, "How did you get the R. back!"

"That reminds me," the girl said as she grabbed her hat and rabbit, "I need to check on them and pray he's only blew up 2 today, Bye Bye!"

As that was said, she leaped off the platform and fell out of site.

"Why is this a killer kitty," Roberto asked to Techna, who shrugged. Though, Roberto eventually cocked his head at an odd sound, "Do you here ticking?"

"Hmmm," Techna focused her sensor to find the ticking sound, "yes, and its coming from the kitten. That's a strange feature for a stuff toy."

"Your right, maybe it's broken."

"No you idiot!" Techna shouted in Roberto's ear, "it's a bomb!"

"Bye bye bomb," Roberto shouted as he tossed the explosive toy off the platform.

Ten seconds later, an explosion was heard that shook the field.

"Well, if no other random thing will happen, let's continue to the castle," Roberto said as he charged towards the heavy metal door of the castle, "!"

Going head first into a heavy metal door…

…Is this going to hurt?

"Meir-" Roberto shouted as he phased through the wall, "Huh?"

"Hmmm," Techna looked around to notice that the inside of the castle…looked like the outside, "my female and robot senses tells me that we stumbled into a trap."

"Robots have senses?"

"…Shut it," Techna yelled as she smacked Roberto across the head, "Look, the door you phased through just vanished."

Roberto turned to see that nothing but the path they just traveled was behind them, "…Great."

"You're not really in the trap," another voice spoke above them.

"Hmmm," Techna and Roberto looked up to see the same magician that they left 30 seconds ago.

"I thought you were going to check on the R.," Techna said as she began charging a laser at the floating figure, "and how are you floating?"

"Floating?" she responded as she realized she was defying gravity, "This is going to leave a mark- AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Should I catch her?" Roberto asked Techna, who turned her tiny laser gun at him.

"She tricked us here, tried to blow us up, and lied about checking on my fellow R.. And, if she gets killed here, that's one less servant of the Subspace kingdom to worry about."

"I checked on them already," she said as she was getting closer to the metallic floor, "He only destroyed 9, but I can fix them, if you just catch me and not have me splattered all over the ground!""

"…Hmmmm," Techna began thinking about this as Roberto was confused on what to do.

"Please fined it in your motherboard to let him catch me. I'm begging you!"

"Hmmmm," Techna kept thinking as Roberto became worried that her answer would come too late.

"I'll tell you what happen to Ancient Minister and how we rescued the other R.!""

Remembering that that's the title the R.O.B they are looking for before he joined the SSBB, Techna gave the okay to save her. At the command, (laser gun still pointed at him), Roberto ran towards the falling figure and tried to catch her…

…the main word was "try" here. He actually accomplished to be a softlanding for her. Well, Techna didn't make it a soft landing.

"I don't remember humans being made of metal," the magician groaned as she rubbed her back.

"Get off me!" Techna shouted as she tried to throw off the girl, who was looking away and feeling herself to see if anything was broken.

"…ow!" Roberto groaned as he found something lying next to him, "Hey, it's Lewy the Rabbit!"

The other thing next to him…

"A mask?"

"Oh…boy," the magician said as her hands went for her face, "I'm going to be screwed if anyone sees me without my mask."

"Why, are you that ugly?" Techna snickered as Lewy the Rabbit kicked Techna lightly.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!"

"Uniform?" Roberto asked as he hid the mask under him.

"Sort of…our master is a bit strict on uniform on business days…"

"What does that mean, you get vacations or something?" Techna ask as she tried to pull her hands from her face.

"No, we just get days where we can relax at our quarters, but our master will beat us if we lose our masks, or reveal our identities to anyone."

"You know that you just put your hands away from your face and turned to us, right?" Roberto stated as two yellow eyes stared at him in shock, "and minus the yellow eyes, Techna was wrong, your actually very attractive."

"And a picture to screw you over even more!" Techna cheered as a camera flash blinded everyone, "I'm currently uploading this to our headquarters."

"…" she just blinked as a response to that comment.

Security room…

"…" William and all the R. stared at the screen in shock.

"As much as I threatened to punish her for her antics," William began speaking in a fearful tone, "Nothing I could do could compare to what our master could do if it was told that Olivia blew her identity in her first meeting with that kid."

"Who blew there identity away to the enemy!" a sharp voice pierced the room as everyone jumped to turn to the monarch of the kingdom.

An evil smile grew on William's face (under his mask as he quickly put on the burnt thing) "Well, look on the monitor."

Back to the Duo and the Screwed Paliden.

"Why do you say I'm screwed?"

You'll see…and for breaking the fourth wall again, I'll tell everyone what your face looks like to my readers.

"Please…don't," Olivia begged as she yet again breaks the fourth wall.

"…I think she has finally lost it," Techna said as she looked down to the groveling girl.

Well, if our two heroes can see you, then the reader's must know what you look like.

"Stop ty-"

Lying before our heroes is a young girl around 15 years old. With the common two glowing eyes of all primids, the only difference was that she was human.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Olivia begged as the two heroes became worried.

Security Room…

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" William shouted while his master and R. looked at him.

"…Do I need to throw you down there along with her?"

Realizing he has gone insane, William turned to his master again, "No, no, I was having a weird thought just right now."

Back to the heroes…

Blue hair went down into her cloak, and her light tan skin could be seen through the dark, gloomy atmosphere of the Subspace Area.

"Now the internet knows!" Olivia shouted as Roberto and Techna kept staring at the maniac.

"Crazy Hand would probably post anything I send to headquarters on the internet, but I said that 90 seconds ago."

A beeping sound was coming from Olivia's cloak. She put her shaking hand into the cloak, and pulled out a weird device that looked like a walky-talky. Olivia pressed one of the buttons on the device and said-

"H-H-H-H-Hello?"

A slightly happy voice responded back, "Hello Olivia. Let me congradulate you on blowing your identity to our ghostly hero over there. You won a prize of being screwed over."

"W-W-W-Why?" Olivia asked as laughter was heard from the other side.

"Well, our master is standing next to me in the Security Room, and I'm about to press the button to activate the trap with you in it."

"Wait- Let-"

"And I'm shutting down our transportation system to make sure you don't escape that easily."

"…Grrrrr," Olivia growled as random R. started talking about a bet.

"Hey, this is Techna over here!" Techna shouted towards the device, and the chatter stopped.

"Hi Techna!"

"I'm pressing the button now."

"I think we should hold onto each other and begin screaming," Olivia said as she held onto Techna and Roberto.

"Let me guess, a pit fa-"

Suddenly, the ground below them vanished and all three of them began screaming for their lives.

"Can't you float again!" Roberto yelled as Olivia turned her head.

"What?"

"What?

"It's imposible to speak to anyone while falling," Techna shouted as the other two turned to Techna.

"What?"

The three resumed screaming as something was coming closer and closer below them.

"We're screwed," Roberto shouted as the other two tried to listen.

"If you said that we're dead, then yes, your right," Techna shouted in response.

"I haven't done any of the things that a 15 year old wants to do in her life!" Olivia shouted as all three of them closed there eyes to await impact.

3…2…1…

BOING!

Security Room

"Okay," William shouted as the R. scrambled, "who left a giant trampoleen at the bottom of the pit?"

"Isn't that Allan's bed?" the purpled masked being asked as William examined the object closer.

"Right, Allan sleeps on a trampolene."

Bottom of Pit..

"Boing!" Olivia cheered as the three continued to bounce on the "bed."

"This was oddly weird that a trap meant to kill us has a bouncy landing," Roberto said as he landed on the "bed" and sent Olivia upward with Techna.

"This is more fun than deadly!" Olivia shouted. As she landed with Techna and sent Roberto upwards.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"…What was that?" Techna asked as Olivia shrunk on the "bed."

"They finished it," Olivia said in a trembeling voice.

"Finished what?" Roberto asked as something lunged down at them, and sent the poor magician flying into a swinging tail, knocking her head first into the ground, effectively fainting her…or killing her. Who knows.

Looking up horrified, the duo saw the creature who silenced a member of the Subspace Army, and is about to silence them, forever.

(Boss Theme 1)

Primid Guardian. Lv: 3

Hp: 1500

Description: An abomination resembling a dragon…somewhat. It has a deep purple scale coloring, and a long yellow stripe on its back. Two Claws protrude out of its body, and it stares down with a head that only has one eye. The spot where the second eye is supposed to be, a horn is present. A mighty maw grins evily at the duo, and a long, spiky tail attempts to smash you on the ground. And if this doesn't scare you, the two canons on its back will hurt…a lot.

"I just remembered something!" Techna said as Roberto was expecting some words of wisdom to help him here, "Olivia never told me how the R. came back!"

"Not helping!" Roberto shouted as he rolled away from another dive from the dragon, "And we don't know if she's still alive!"

"She is a top member of the army, she couldn't be killed by that if she is so powerful."

"I'm just worried if we are going to be laying on the ground along with her," Roberto shouted as the Cannon's on the Primid Guardian's back began charging, "We're screwed now."

"Just don't die, we came here for answer's and looking for a R.O.B."

With the cannon's fully charged, the dragon opened fire with a large blast. Let's see what will happen next…next chapter.

(End of Song)

I'm sorry that the first copy was littered with mistakes. It looks like I need to check over all chapter even more (and forget spell check! It didn't change the document at all!) Thank you whoever informed me of this. I didn't know that the document didn't save the changes.

I think this was the same length as the last chapter. As well, I ended up revealing one member of the Subspace kingdom today. I will tell later in the story why all of them are here, or who they are. Not all of them act silly as this one. (What, we need comic relief in an organization). And the dragon idea came from playing Legend of Zelda: TP and Monster Hunter Tri. Guess which part of the dragon came from Monster Hunter Tri, and I'll give you a cookie!

Thank You for reading this chapter. The next one will come quickly (or suffer many bugs that deletes and/or screws it up). Thanks for the OCs, and we will be leaving this place next chapter, and explore Roberto's new hometown that he moved to in the first chapter.


End file.
